woswegfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Clone Disease
"I don't suffer from clone madness, I enjoy every second of it." -MCD talking about his 'condition'. Mad Clone Disease, or MCD, also known as Lord Ire, is a clone of a Sith Lord from the One Sith Order that suffers from Clone Madness. The history and even the true identity of this insane Sith is unknown to even those who 'know' him. Those foolish or stupid enough to not fear the fool that he portrays have already died, they just don't know it yet. History The First Darth Ire After the fall of the One Sith in 140 ABY, its surviving members were scattered to the four corners of the galaxy by the collective might of Cade Skywalker, his band of misfit spacers and the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Fel Empire-in-exile. One of the members that escaped destruction was a shadowy Epicanthix Sith Knight known as Darth Ire. A formidable warrior, Ire killed all that stood in the way of his actions. Ire knew he wouldn't live forever and explored ways to extend his life beyond what his race was able to live to. Coming across a set of Spaarti Cloning cylinders in his travels, Ire realized he had just found the means to extend his life and possibly see a return of the Sith to power in the galaxy. Having to spend the time himself to discover the secrets of cloning while in seclusion, Ire got all the necessary items needed to begin making clones to extend his life. In his Sanctuary of Shadows on the world of Munto Codru, Ire initiated his first test to clone himself, unfortunately certain items were forgotten or overlooked by Ire and his first attempt to clone himself ended horribly. Clone Madness "That which doesn't kill me better run!" -MCD to Ire before killing him. Created without the use of Ysalimiri, and having jostled the cloning tank during the cloning process, Clone 001 came to full maturity in one standard year. The process looked to be a complete success and Ire thought this would be the first of many similar clones. He was wrong. One evening, a loud shattering sound was heard coming from the lab in which the Spaarti cloning tanks were kept, Ire and two guards rushed in to find a fully sentient clone of Ire looking back at them. An unsuspected side effect, the clone called the lightsaber from Ire's hand and ignited it. What was enven more disturbing was the constant giggling coming from the clone while he stayed crouched in a stand-off with Ire and his guards. managing to stun the clone and allow his guards to get the upperhand, Ire could clearly see the insanity that gripped his clone. Knowing there there was little options left at this point, Ire chose imprisonment rather than to destroy the clone thinking it might still come in handy some day. Mad Clone Disease, a joke of a nickname given to him by the guards, was placed in a type of holding cell designed to hold Force-sensitive captives, much like those seen on the Lictor-class dungeon ships, for the foreseeable future. Years had passed and MCD had almost accepted his fate, until chance presented itself. Thinking MCD to be heavily sedated, a couple of guards removed him from his holding cell to clean it and place the mad clone in a set of binders. Unknown to the guards, MCD was in fact playing opossum and quickly killed the two guards to gain the key to his cuffs. MCD immediately sought out items and clothing to aid in his escape, a search that lead him to Ire's bedchamber. MCD was able to enter the room stealthily enough to get the drop on his creator and stab him through the face with his own lightsaber. From there he gathered robes, weapons, Ire's Challis Holocron and set the entire facility to self destruct. MCD then, in a scary display of his raw Force-power, teleported away to an unknown location just as the facility exploded with all its inhabitants, and additional clones, still inside. Methods of Mayhem Founding of the Orphanage "Hello, class..." "Hello, Headmaster MCD..." -MCD addressing a class at the Orphanage. Finding himself in a strange place after unwittingly teleporting from Munto Codru, MCD happened to arrive at an asteroid mining facility somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Realizing he had stumbled across a golden opportunity, MCD decided this would be the best place to lay low. Finding a school for the children of colonizing miners there, MCD managed to worm his way in and takeover the administration of the school. After killing all the children's parents, MCD officially opened the Orphanage. MCD's Orphanage appeared to be a good place for the abandoned young ones of the galaxy to hang their hats. It is the place where they could come to find help for anything they had questions about, they had need for a place to stay or even simply a job. The smarty pant travelers of the galaxy were encouraged through holonet advertisements to come and visit the orphanage to pass on what knowledge they have. Applications for adopting a child that touched their heart were handed out for free but the fees for filing the paper work were outrageous. The Orphanage sat inside a biosphere and was connected to the McNoob's fast-food restaurant. Docking ports the asteroid for access to the biosphere and its facilities to the passing spacers. The Orphanage itself acted as a vessel for higher learning and carried the sole purpose of helping orphans of the galaxy find their way. At least that's what MCD billed it as, it was nothing more really than a house of horrors to the children trapped there. MCD was a slave driver, making the orphans work in his restaurant, mine ore to be sold to passing freighters for a quick buck, and genuinely give him pleasure when he wanted to toss one out an airlock. For all of this evil, more and more orphans ended up here. Return of the Sith "Wow, talk about your fixer-uppers." -MCD talking about the Sith Academy after appearing on Korriban While heading to Dathomir, MCD felt a strong call from the dark side envelop his mind and decided to investigate. Upon teleporting to the site of the calls origin, MCD found himself on Korriban, home of the ancient Sith. Stumbling around like a lost child at first, MCD soon found his way to the ancient Sith Academy there and discovered two sentients, a dark Jedi named Asmodeus and a Sith Warrior named Acheron, standing next to an Sith beacon, an ancient device used to attract those strong with the dark side of the Force. MCD introduced himself to the two men and they quickly got on the topic of a return of the Sith to the galaxy. MCD took a deep liking to this subject. Stating that his 'master' had told him to see to a return of the Sith, Ausmodeus asked for a leader to head the new Sith to power in the universe. MCD was the first to speak; being the strongest of those in attendance, there were no objections. Acheron jumped at the role to be MCD's second in command of the Sith Order and soon learned that there was more to MCD than met the eye. Immediately MCD jumped into action, revealing that he had been already gearing up for such a thing to happen. One of MCD's servants, Rajnish Grievous, appeared in orbit over Korriban with the first phase of MCD's plan; new Sith battle droids. Designed with the intention of doing battle with Jedi, and even Yuuzhan Vong if necessary, the Centurion-series battle droids showed MCD's analytical and technological knowledge. After being presented with special Centurion droids, MCD promoted Grievous to Sith Warmaster, a title he made up out of thin air. He then appointed the title of Sith Executor to Acheron and the initial power of the Sith was set. MCD wasn't finished yet with his plans for bringing the Sith back into power. His next move had Grievous retuning to Geonosis to continue producing the Centurions. He also sent Acheron to Carratos, the thrownworld of the Reconstructed Galactic Empire, to meet with Emperor Nick Owabi to discuss a shadow alliance between the Sith and the dark sided regime in the RGE. With that done, MCD teleported away to Dathomir to investigate a strang plague that seemed to appear from nowhere... or did it? The Dathomir Plague "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, and I mean like Alderaan going BOOM disturbance, and felt that I might be of some assistance." -MCD speaking with Anakin Knight upon arriving at the Singing Mountain Clan camp. MCD took it upon himself to run a sort of PR campaign for the New Sith Order, hoping to paint the evil doers as a reformed and helpful group as opposed to the Sith of old. His greatest chance to do this came in the form of an out break of a deadly plague on Dathomir that seemed to infect the water supply near the Singing Mountain Clan village. The plague swept through the valley and infected thousands before it was contained by the efforts of Anakin Knight, Grand Vizer of the RGE, and Daewen Ywalme Burz, a Nightsister of Dathomir. While the two saw some success in the early stages of the outbreak, both Knight and Burz saw things go from bad to worse as the plague began taking more and more lives. Without warning, MCD showed up on Dathomir via Force travel and caused two Imperial Stormtroopers to kill each other with a mind trick because they were impeding his efforts. MCD soon met up with Knight and Burz who were drawn to his presence from the act he just committed and that they had never met someone with such a dark aura about him. MCD introduced himself to the pair as Lord Ire, using the Sith name of his creator, and informed them that he was there to help in any way possible. When told that a search for a cure was on, MCD offered his skills in the lab to help find. He took samples of the virus and tissue from those infected back to Korriban and the Sith Academy there. It was during his search for the Academy's medical facilities there that MCD made a very interesting discovery. In the back room of laboratory deep within the Academy, MCD found an old GH-7 series medical droid. After years of isolation, the droid was happy to finally see people again but was also showing signs of instability. MCD decided to name the droid Ghost due to its droid ID number, GH-057. Personality "I've come her to kick ass and chew bubblegum... and I'm all out of bubblegum." -MCD getting ready to pwn some fools. ''thumb|right|300px|MCD's theme song, Perfect Insanity by Disturbed. The lyrics match his overall presonality.''MCD is totally fraked in the head, hearing voices and giggling insanely is only a small portion of the visible unstableness of his nature. Suffering from clone madness, or enjoying every second of it, this makes MCD completely unpredictable in any situation. He finds humor in almost any twisted and sadistic form it appears in, the same in any situation basically. Its a combination of this humoristic side and insanity that makes most everyone completely underestimate him and its usually too late once you have thought him a fool. MCD posses a truly disturbing sadistic side to him, taking pleasure from the woes of others regularly. If that isn't bed enough, MCD actually has a list of 1000 ways to kill people that he keeps in his robe pocket and pulls it out when he want to have fun. He regularly thinks of new and exciting ways to kill people that ranges from dismemberment to feeding concentrated acid. Nothing is off limits to MCD's depraved mind to think of and he knows it. Step lightly when dealing with him, you never know when he might snap and take it out on you. Previous Incarnations The Original World of Star Wars MCD was originally created to be a less serious character than most created by Bubba, the Fanboy behind MCD, for use at the former site known as World of Star Wars, or WoSWYahoo to those who remember it. His initial creation was as an NPC, non-player character, to be used in an RP concerning the original Darth Ire's apprentice's rise in rank to that of Master. By slaying the obviously insane clone of Ire, the apprentice, Darth Acheron, was then free to take on an apprentice of his own. The idea stuck so well after the NPC's death that Bubba decided to expand the character into a PC, player character. Deciding to turn Ire to the lightside, Bubba crafted MCD as a different insane clone that got away from his creator. His early exploits were more joking and playful in nature with the violent mood swings that sent him on deranged killing sprees. It was at WoSWYahoo that Bubba originally crafted MCD's Orphange for Wayward Noobs, a place to help the new players craft and create characters that were well rounded and allowed for creative thought and enhanced the player's writing skills. He also officiated many a wedding as a Dark Side Priest. It was also there that MCD fell in love with a woman known as Questra, a relationship that ended after an argument and with Questra turning the location of MCD's lab over to the Jedi. They thwarted his plan to release a toxin that targeted Force-sensitives at the behest of the Yuuzhan Vong. This lead to his death at the hands of Yuuzhan Vong Intendant Lotva Shai through use of borlash jelly and a slit throat. MCD wasn't done, even being dead. He haunted the Orphanage as well as the Imperial Prison on Hoth. He would take much pleasure from annoying the prison's most famous inhabitant, Lotva Shai, who was captured after a run-in with the redeemed Ire. Unfortunately not much else happened with MCD at WoSWYahoo, the site was closed after being on-line for almost 3 years as a publicity stunt to promote the Clone Wars animated movie. But this was not the last incarnation of MCD. Galactic Conflicts Moving on after the fall of WoSWYahoo Bubba took MCD to the site Galactic Conflicts, a site created and run by many fellow WoSWYahoo alumni. MCD's only exploit there was him stocking up on Ewok BBQ on Endor before heading to the Mandalorian world of Concord Dawn to share some BBQ and warn a long time friend of an impending attack by the Yuuzhan Vong. However, Bubba's run-in with another player who didn't like Bubba's style of RP got him banned from the site. To that end, Bubba said 'piss off' to Galactic Conflicts. World of Star Wars Beta Possibly the second most successful incarnation of MCD, WoSWBeta saw the most prolific rise in MCD's storied past. Here, MCD not only managed to become leader of the Sith but also Emperor of the Reconstructed Galactic Empire. However, in the midst of an Imperial Civil War, site strife and in-fighting did the site in. That is when End Game was born. Behind the Scenes More to come...